The present invention relates to a mechanism in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a mechanism for switching the mode of operations suitable for use in a magnetic producing/reproducing apparatus such as represented by a video cassette recorder.
In a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to switch the mode of various operations such as recording or reproducing mode, fast forward winding mode, etc. In response to the operation of selecting the switching to the desired mode of operation, a mechanism which as a tape withdrawing guide mechanism, a tape driving mechanism or a braking mechanism is actuated, and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,236 proposes utilizing a single power source from which the selected mechanism is commonly driven.
In such a proposed driving mechanism for selecting the mode of operations, the driving force is transmitted from a single power source to a selected driven member such as the brake, the driving roller through several members such as sliders and arms. Thus, it is necessary to assemble the respective power transmitting members so that they can be operated in timed relationship to each other in their operational phases, thereby causing difficult problems in assembling the same.